Seven Nights at Leo's
Seven Nights at Leo's is a fanon game created by The Non Zomboss. It takes place around the time of FNAF 3. It takes place in a zoo. The endoskeletons from Freddy Fazbears Pizza were turned into different shapes for the zoo's animatronics. You are the night guard and you have to stay put and keep the animatronics away until 6 PM. Animatronics These are all the animatronics that try to kill you. Leo the Lion Leo is the main animatronic and is a bit similar to Freddy due to having the same endoskeleton. In the day, he might walk around, giving interesting facts about the animals kids are looking at. He is active on night 5 and is active by 2 PM. He starts out in Leo's den and moves straight to the snack bar, then to the stage, and will then go to your office. Gregory the Giraffe Gregory is an animatronic who during the day, will take orders from kids, then serve the snacks to them. He is active on night 1 by about 2 PM. He starts in the snack bar, then moves to the stage, where he stretches his neck through the vents to your office, or just straight to your office. Randy the Rhino Randy plays with children during the day. He is active on night 4 by 3 PM. He is like foxy a bit, moving very fast. He starts at Randy's pen, then charges to the stage, then to the play area, and to your office. He is unique, being able to smash through the door, making it useless. If the lights are on, he will not attack, thus being your only way to stop him. Zachary the Zebra He dances and sings for the children at day. He is active on night 2 by 2 PM. He goes to the stage, then to the vents to your office. You'll have to be careful due to him moving so quick. Ghostly Endo (originally named The Maker) This was a ghost of an endoskeleton that is in the storage room. You might rarely see halucinations of him tapping your shoulder, and then you turn around to see him scream at you. He is only truly active if you take the challenge of night 8, 9, and 10. You will have to check the monitor, and click on him wherever you see him on it. The doors are useless, as the Ghost Endo can teleport. Do not turn on the door light if he is outside the office, that will make him teleport even more, making him more annoying. Game Mechanics These are the game mechanics. Monitor This is how you check each area Door You can close this to keep animatronics out. Door Light You can use this to tell if any animatronics are outside your office. Vent Sealers You can close the vents to keep Gregory or Zach away from the vents Power Box On night 3, it is revealed that Leo bumped into a power box and you now have limited power. But once a night, you can tinker with the blue wires in the box to turn the power back on again, but with only %50 left. If you accidently tinker with a red or green wire, you can't use the power box for the rest of the night. Areas These are all the areas that animatronics can go to. Leo's Den This is where Leo starts. Snack Bar At day, Gregory the Giraffe gives snacks out to kids here. It is also the starting point for Gregory. Stage Zach performs here during day. It is also the starting point for Zach. Left Vent Zachary will come through this vent to reach the office. Right Vent Gregory can stretch his neck through this vent to reach the office. Play Area This is the starting point for Randy. Storage Room There are early versions of the animatronics in this room, and the starting point for Ghost Endo. Phone Calls These are the phone calls you get from the founder of the zoo each night. Night 1 "Um... hello! Welcome to Leo the Lion's Fun Times Zoo! I am the founder of this zoo, but before I get started, have you... ever heard of Freddy Fazbears Pizza? I bet not. It was a pizzeria with animatronics to perform for kids. I was friends with this guy, Mike, who was a night guard there, and I was able to get the endoskeletons of their four animatronics. I molded the endoskeletons into shapes of animals, then hired some guys to make the outside. Then, I opened this here zoo, because kids love zoos, right?! I could make a bargain. What I didn't know was that these animatronics are kinda... evil. Each animatronic has done something wrong here. And they seem to wander at night. We don't need any more trouble, so I hired you. Greg the Giraffe should be active tonight. See, he "accidently" gave a little kid food poisoning. It almost KILLED the kid!!! Watch him carefully. He will try and kill you by going through the vents, or straight to the door. Good luck." Night 2 "Hi! Glad you came back. Was Greg trouble? He isn't that bad. But tonight, Zach is active. He sings and dances for kids. Sounds harmless. But while breakdancing, he asked a kid to come up and dance with him, like he sometimes does. But he kicked the kid off the stage on "accident". The kid fell a few feet and broke his arms and one leg. It wasn't pretty. He can go through the vents. He doesn't take many stops on the way to the office and goes to the stops he does take fairly quickly. Try not to get killed." Night 3 "Okay, so I have some bad news. Leo the Lion bumped into a power box earlier today. He messed it up a bit. You now have limited power. Shutting doors, or checking the monitor will slowly drain power. You might have noticed a power box next to your desk. If you run out of power, tinker with the blue wires only, I repeat, blue wires only. I don't think it can work more than once every 12 hours, that means once a night for you, So don't waste it. Night 4 "I hear Randy is active tonight. Tough guy. His story? Accidently punctured kids with his sharp horn. He was programed to be the fastest, because he needed that to play tag with the kids, so watch out. He can break through the door, so... don't use that. I believe as long as the lights are on, he will stay put, so don't waste too much power. You rewiring the blue wires is just enough for him to sneak up on you, and kill you. Remember that now." Night 5 Good ol' Leo is active tonight. He was always my favorite. I don't know why, he just is. I think it had something to do with this dream. But that's not important-sniff, sniff. I'm sorry, I just get really emotional when I think of it. Oh. No, No, No. This was not supposed to happen, uh, got to go, This is urgent. Bye! Night 6 There is no phone call on night 6 or 7 due to... issues. Night 8 Okay, be warned, There is a ghost of an Endoskeleton roaming around at night now. I am dead serious right now. You already got your salary for the week, isn't that enough? Well, okay then. You must be very brave to take this challenge, eh? Good Luc, wait wha? No! Please don't do this. NOOO---------Connection Lost. Minigames These are the minigames you play after each night. Night 1 minigame After Night 1, you play as Gregory as you have to find a poisoned pastry, as security is running around, trying to prevent you from finding it. They will block the path in front of you, making stretching your neck through the vents your only option. After you find it, you must give it to the kid at the snack bar. Night 2 minigame After Night 2, you play as Zach, where there are a bunch of musical notes. You have to throw the mic you're holding at the notes in order to "sing". Then, after a few verses, you must walk to the blue dots, in order to dance. Then Zach asked a little kid to dance with him, and you have to walk to the kid, wherever he goes on the stage, in order to knock him off. Night 3 minigame After Night 3, you play as Leo, and you have to bump into all 3 power boxes, and disable them, without a guard fixing it. Night 4 minigame After Night 4, you play as Randy, and you have to build up stamina to ram into three children and puncture their spines. Night 5 Minigame After Night 5, you play as Leo, and you have to find one child and bring them to your den. They will squirm around, trying to escape. Click constantly to make sure they don't. Category:Games Category:Stories